


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by hartbun



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Christmas fic, Comfort, Gift Giving, It’s Christmas!!!, M/M, Yeah you read the title right, blues in the snow, soft boyfriends, thats what I called it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hartbun/pseuds/hartbun
Summary: It’s Christmas Eve, Blues has some gifts to deliver. Even if there’s a blizzard outside
Relationships: Blues | Proto Man/Forte | Bass
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

Blues dragged his heavy boots through the snow, leaving a sunken trail through the thick blanket covering the ground. 

Against his shivering body, he clutched some small parcels, clumsily wrapped in old newspapers he found. Blues’ synthetic cheeks were stained red from how they cold bit at him, but he continued on, a red spec in a sea of white. 

Blues almost regretted making this trip tonight, the dark clouds from that morning hinting at the blizzard to come. But he knew he had to deliver the packages on this night. It was Christmas Eve after all. 

Rock and Roll had both insisted that he spend Christmas with them that year. They pleaded with him, talking about all the things they could do. 

“It’ll be fun,” Roll insisted. “We can sit by the fireplace and be together as a family.”

“Plus we’ll have those sugar cookies you like!” Rock chimed in. Blues couldn’t help cracking a small smile at how excited they sounded. The hopeful tone in their voices almost made him reconsider. 

“I’m sorry,” he sighed. “I just don’t think I can…” he admitted shamefully. His siblings looked disappointed, but plastered on smiles. 

“It’s alright,” Roll said first. “Whenever you feel ready…”

“Yeah, just don’t freeze to death out there ok?” Rock added. Blues laughed a bit. How ironic that’s exactly what he was doing now. 

Blues shuddered at the cold, pulling his scarf over his face. He was just relieved his shades were able to keep the harsh snow out of his eyes. Up ahead, he could finally see Light labs. Blues sighed in relief, clutching the parcels and running up to the familiar building. 

The outside was decorated with string lights, glowing faintly in the blizzard. Blues began scaling the wall of the lab, one hand still holding tight to the packages. The task wasn’t made easier by the harsh winds, but he managed to reach the top floor, and carefully slide open the window. He silently moved inside, shutting the window before the cold woke his sleeping siblings. 

The two were curled up tightly in their beds, looking so warm and unaware of the biting winds and snow just outside. Blues shook his head. The two had hung up stockings at the ends of their beds, and Blues couldn’t help smiling. Faint memories of past Christmases spent there flashed through his mind. Blues flinched at the memories, before carefully placing the parcels by the ends of their beds. 

Blues wasn’t able to afford much considering his lifestyle, but he did some odd jobs around the city to pay for a few small gifts. 

For Roll, he found some medical books to help her achieve her goal of becoming a doctor. And for Rock, he found a CD of a band that he liked. Blues felt bad he wasn’t able to get them more. 

Blues turned to leave, but stopped when he spotted something. 

He realized he missed it when he came in, because under the window was a package with a card laying on top of it. His name was written in neat handwriting. 

He picked up the card, and glancing at his sleeping siblings, opened it. 

“Dear Blues,” it said. “We figured you might sneak in tonight. You’re always welcome to stay until morning, but if you choose not to, we want you to stay warm. Please come visit again soon Blues. We hope you aren’t too cold out there. Although this may help.  
Love, Rock and Roll”

Blues turned his attention to the package. As quietly as possible, he tore open the wrapping paper, and suppressed a small laugh at what was inside. 

A very obviously hand knit sweater. The body of it was red, while the sleeves were a bright yellow, reminiscent of his scarf. There were small musical notes across the body in a pattern. Blues held it up, smiling. He couldn’t believe they’d make this for him, and quickly put on. It wouldn’t shield him from the cold completely, but it was definitely better than the thin body suit he wore. He whispered a quick, thank you, to his siblings, and escaped back into the snow.

* * *

Blues still held tightly to one more parcel. He smiled to himself, thinking about the recipient. This was Bass’ and his first Christmas together. He wanted it to be special. 

The snow was much deeper now than it was earlier that night. The thick blanket was now up to his knees, and moving through it was much more difficult. But Blues trudged forward, shuddering and shivering. 

Up ahead, through the thick fog and winds clouding his vision, he could see the skull fortress. The lights in Bass’ room were turned on. They always were. A sign to him that he was always welcome. Blues ran the remaining distance, clutching tightly to the wrapped gift in his arms. His systems ventilated for air as he stood before the looming walls of the building. He began to make his way up to Bass’ window. 

Before Blues could even tap on the glass, the window opened, and familiar hands quickly pulled him inside. 

“Jesus christ, did you walk all the way here in this weather?” Bass asked. His expression one of concern. Blues smiled, wringing out his wet scarf. 

“I wanted to make sure you got your gift…I had to get Rock and Roll their presents too,” he said. He quickly held up the now soaked package he worked so hard to bring. Bass sighed, a small smile on his lips. 

“You could have said something, I would have teleported you here,” he said, taking the gift and setting it aside. He quickly picked the smaller robot up, and Blues laughed as his boyfriend set him on the warm bed, wrapping him in blankets. Blues leaned up and pecked his lips. 

“I wanted to surprise you,” Blues murmured. Bass rolled his eyes. 

“Well finding you dead in the snow would be a pretty bad surprise,” he said. With that, he went over to the closet, and began digging through the mess inside. “But since you’re here, I might as well give you your gift…” with that, he pulled out a small box, hastily wrapped in colorful paper. 

“For me-? You didn’t have to…” Blues blushed. Bass smirked, sitting across from him. 

“You want to open yours first?” He asked, setting both of the presents between them. Blues shook his head. 

“Go ahead…” he said, pushing the wrapped present towards him. Bass smiled a bit. 

“If you insist,” he pecked Blues’ cheek as he picked up the present. Blues watched with bated breath as Bass tore open the newspaper wrapping. Bass blinked, and held up a small book. 

“What’s this?” He asked. Blues knew he was holding back a comment about how he didn’t know how to write. 

“Just open it,” he said, a nervous hint in his voice. He fidgeted with his scarf, and watched Bass open to the first page. 

The first page held a collage of things, small candy wrappers, a pressed leaf, and in the center a photo of the two of them. Bass looked back at him. 

“Is this-?” Blues nodded. 

“Um...it’s a scrapbook...about us...there’s more photos-and drawings...and I found some receipts from when we went to McDonald’s-and those movie theatre tickets-“ Blues’ cheeks burned red.  
“Do you like it?” He murmured. Bass tilted his head up, smiling wide. 

“Fuck-it’s amazing...I can’t believe you did all this-“ Blues laughed a bit. 

“It was nothing…” he looked down at the small present in front of him. Bass placed it in his hands. 

“Go ahead,” he said, watching Blues eagerly. Blues carefully unwrapped the gift. The present itself was a small wooden box. “Open it,” Bass said excitedly. Blues smiled, opening the box. 

He heard a small click, before a soft melody flowed out of the box. Blues gasped, listening to the tune. 

“It’s beautiful,” Blues breathed. Bass smiled, his posture relaxed in relief. 

“Do you think so?” He asked cautiously. Blues listened to the melody that poured out of the box. It sounded like one of the songs Bass would play for him, on those late nights when Blues would beg him to pull out his guitar. 

“It’s wonderful,” he hummed. “Thank you,” he leaned up, kissing his boyfriend’s cheek. Bass laughed a bit, picking Blues up, not bothering to clean up the wrapping paper. Blues giggled, holding tight to the box. 

Bass moved him on the bed, making it so there was room for both of them. “You should stay here tonight,” he said, laying down with him. “I don’t want you back out in that snow,” he added as he pulled the blankets over them both. Blues laughed a bit, burying his face in the crook of his partner’s neck. 

“Just for one night,” he murmured. Hot breath tickled Bass’ neck. Blues felt strong arms wrap around him. 

“Goodnight Blues,” Bass mumbled, followed shortly by soft snoring. Blues smiled. 

“Goodnight,” he whispered to no one. He opened the box, and let the soft tune carry him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna work on other stuff but I couldn’t help myself :,)


End file.
